Un día de Navidad
by InSane SukoNe
Summary: Un sentimiento puede empezar con años. El mundo da muchas vueltas. Al igual que los sentimientos. (One-Shot HinaIta o ItaHina).


Esto es algo nuevo, debo añadir que: **"Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction"**

Este One-Shot es dedicado a una persona muy especial que ha estado comentando en mis fics.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la biblioteca como de costumbre. Muchos me preguntan cómo no puedo cansarme de tantos libros, pero realmente no los leo. Voy a ella por algo que me conmueve, algo que me gusta.<p>

Honestamente yo odiaba la biblioteca, era una persona "normal". Hasta que abrí por primera vez un libro por mi interés. El libro me atrapo, realmente era interesante, pero todo cambio cuando en las paginas finales me tope con una carta. La tome entre mis manos y empecé a examinarla, como toda persona curiosa. Al parecer la carta iba dirigida a una chica llamada "Ayammy Tails" de parte de un chico de nombre "Uchiha Itachi"

Sabía que no era lo correcto: "Abrir las pertenencias de otro, no está bien. " Me repetí una y otra vez. La tentación de adueño de mi.

Al abrir y leer la carta, quede totalmente cautivada. Palabras que solo podían perfeccionarse con mucho tiempo, oraciones que creaban el suspiro, pensamientos que cautivaban el alma, y sentimientos que hacia palpitar el corazón. Una carta de amor, pasión y sentimientos. Un hombre perfecto.

Al parecer el chico volvía a la biblioteca cada mes, siempre estaba de viaje contaba en su carta. Al final de la carta, se plasmaban las palabras: " Espero su respuesta a mi corazón de rosas "

Lo dude un poco, pero termine cediendo a mi sentimiento, quería escribirle, aunque sea una carta. Le escribí una carta con una respuesta apropiada, fingiendo que soy "Tails" Termine el libro y me fui a mi respectivo salón de clases. Espere hasta que llegara el primer día del mes y obtuve respuesta.

Y nueva mente, era cautivador: Aun más que la anterior.

Estuve respondiendo y recibiendo durante 3 años, hasta que un día, me di cuenta: Que yo misma había provocado mi propia desgracia.

Iba al lugar exacto como de costumbre, y vi que una chica tenía el libro en sus manos, entonces camine hacia ella.

―Disculpe, empezara a leer el libro o ya lo ha terminado ―pregunte.

La chica me mira y sonríe levemente ―Ya lo he termino ― Me dice poniendo el libro en mis manos.

Cuando ella se da la vuelta, veo que tiene una carta en sus manos, mi corazón se pone frio.

― ¡Disculpa! ― la detengo con mis secas y temblorosas palabras ―. ¿Cuál es su nombre? ―pregunto tímidamente, mientras la sangre se me enfría lentamente.

La chica me voltea a ver y pronuncia sus palabras ― Tails. Ayammy Tais. ― me sonríe en símbolo de despedida, y se marcha.

En ese instante, me sorprendió como unas simples palabras, podría quebrar un corazón en pedazos por algo que lleva años. Debo aceptar que YO no tenía el derecho de abrir la carta, que me lo merecía. Y lo peor de todo: Yo misma lo provoque.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, realmente me sentía muy mal. Jamás imagine enamorar de un desconocido, de alguien que no sabía cómo era su rostro.

Pasaron los días, y pude aceptar mi error. Pero aun no había pasado lo peor. Por que después de unos meces, me llego una invitación, de una boda y la pareja principal e importante era: Ayammy Tais y Uchiha Itachi. La peor noticia, en época de navidad.

Decidí ir a la boda, para dejarle bien en claro a mi corazón que el no me pertenecía. Al verlo, ten elegante, en el altar, mi corazón empezó ha arder. Era un chico de pelo negro y largo amarrado a una coleta, piel morena y alto, pero sobre todo una mirada oscura que intimidaba. Mis suspiros no tardaban en salir innumerables beses, el encontrar en el: Mas bellezas.

Pero el placer fue muy corto, al ver que la novia entraba por las grandes puertas de la iglesia. Era tan desgarrador ver como la persona que cautivo tu corazón por mucho tiempo se fuera tan rápido. Salí de la iglesia antes de que pasara todo.

Llegue a mi casa muy alterada en silencio, me estaba desgarrando los sentimientos. Quebré muchas cosas en el momento menos indicado, por ultimo, después de estar tres días encerrada en mi solitaria y fría casa. Decidí acabar con el dolor, que al parecer no quería dejarme. Muchas botellas de alcohol, una nueva adicción. Pude agarrar valor y tome unas pastillas que encontré en la cocina. Al tenerlas en mis manos, pensé una y otra vez en que estaba haciendo. Después de pensar en mi vida en el pasado, tuve el valor de tomarme las pastillas.

Después de unas cuantas horas de haberme tomado las pastillas recibo una llamada de una conocida, contándome que la boda se cancelo. Salte la cama y mis preguntas no me dejaban un momento para respirar. Lo ocurrido me lo contó con calma, algo que se me hacia estresante: Lo sucedido fue, que Itachi confeso en la iglesia, en medio del altar con mucha honestidad: Que el no había escrito las cartas, lo hizo su hermano menor, que el no quería casarse, que era una obligación. Su hermano le había echo el favor, de escribir las cartas por el. Deje caer el teléfono, por la grata sorpresa. Después sonaron unos fuertes golpes en la puerta principal de la casa.

Al bajar y abrirla, de inmediato sentí unos fuertes brazos abrasarme. Escuche un "te amo" en mi oído, un susurro, como un suspiro. Me suelta y lo veo de frente, era un chico muy parecido a Uchiha Itachi, pero en diferencia: el tenia el pero desordenado y oscuro, una tez muy blanca al igual que la mía, y unos ojos muy penetrantes.

― ¿Quien eres? ―Pregunto con timidez.

―Uchiha... Sasuke ―responde con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro. Unas palabras que me pusieron a temblar las piernas y mirar al suelo ―. Se que tu respondías las cartas ― asegura.

― P-Pero usted no me conoce, jamas nos hemos visto ― Dije intentando no llorar. Por que después de todo, ese día seria el ultimo y no quería lastimarlo.

― Te conozco perfectamente Hinata. Cada detalle ―asegura ―. Desde que tus escritos me atraparon, decidí saber quien eras realmente. Te vi muchas veces reír y suspirar por mis cartas. Eres hermosa. Desde esa vez: Te he visto cada primer día de cada mes volver a la biblioteca... sin falta.

Mi corazón parecía querer salirse de mi pecho, mis ojos color perla lo miraban fijamente. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir y un abraso se hizo presente. Seguido por un lento y cálido beso.

― Te amo Hinata ― dice con ternura ―. Feliz Navidad ― Mis lagrimas aun sin irse, salieron mas profundamente. Ese seria mi ultimo recuerdo.

El día mas feliz de mi Vida.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer!<p> 


End file.
